


Being Carol Ferris

by dinahlanced



Category: Detective Comics (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), star sapphires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinahlanced/pseuds/dinahlanced
Summary: Through all of this there have only ever been two constants.Her love of flying.And Hal Jordan.





	Being Carol Ferris

**Author's Note:**

> hope ya like it

There’s nothing Carol hates more than doing paperwork. Ok, well, maybe fighting slimy, stinky space monsters that vomit a foul smelling acid at you. Carol hates that a little bit more than paperwork…

She’s been at her desk all day looking over expense reports, plane maintenance records, flight records, resumes, and any and everything that has to do with running Ferris Air and keeping it open and successful.

God, she needs a break. She can’t focus on these pages anymore and her head feels like thousands of wrecking balls are going wild inside of it. Getting up from her desk, she organizes her papers and walks to the door. She turns off the lights in her office, and looks around the rest of the building. It’s safe to assume she’s probably the only one in the building; no one works as late as she does anyway.

Stretching her sore body she walks towards the back exit and opens the door to the outside. Glancing around, she makes sure no random passerby’s are walking around. When she confirms the coast is clear, she takes her ring out of her pocket.

Her Star Sapphire ring is a gleaming pinky violet and fits perfectly on her finger. It almost has no weight to it, but with it on her finger, she can feel so much power coursing through her. Slipping it on, she transforms into her uniform and takes off into the atmosphere.

Carol has always loved flying. Her entire life it has been her happy place, her escape. Becoming a pilot and flying planes was all she ever wanted to do.

But nothing beats flying like a Lantern.

Soaring through the night sky she breaks out of Earth’s atmosphere and stops her flight when she gets a perfect birds eye view of the Earth.

This is a view that so few people on Earth get to see with their own eyes and not through a photograph. Carol savors it with every breath she takes. She doesn’t know when her last trip to space will be, so she takes as many moments as she can to marvel at all the things she has been able to see and experience as a Star Sapphire.

She starts to think about her life. From how she grew up as a kid, to school, from crushes and heartbreaks, to her life as a pilot, her fathers death, taking over Ferris Air, and becoming a Star Sapphire.

Through all of this there have only ever been two constants.

Her love of flying.

And Hal Jordan.

She doesn’t know where in space Hal is, or what sector he’s in. All she knows is that wherever he is, whatever he’s facing. He’ll beat it and then come home with a cocky smirk and more tales of his exploits.

She always indulges him, and listens to his tales. Normally, in one of their favourite coffee or lunch spots. She doesn’t just listen for his benefit of course. She loves listening to Hal talk about his life as a Green Lantern, and what the others are up to. Kyle, Guy, and John. She loves hearing him tell her how many odds were stacked against him and how with only his willpower, he beat the odds. She’s sure he exaggerates every now and then, but that’s Hal. She loves him. She’d listen to him talk for hours and hours and hours if she could. As long as they’re together, she doesn’t care what they do.

It’s her love for Hal that brought her ring to her.

But it’s her love; her love for herself, her family, her friends, other people in the world, hell it’s her love for the tiny little spider that she shares her shower with that makes her a great Star Sapphire.

Carol Ferris is a lover, in every sense of the word.

Carol loves. It’s who she is; it’s in her soul.

Floating among the stars, she looks back down on Earth, her home and planet that she loves and protects.

Taking in a long breath she looks around at the stars and the Moon, and makes her way back down to Earth.

When she lands, she takes off her ring, and breathes in Coast City. She can smell the ocean, and the scent of rain on the pavement. Walking to her car, she starts to think about Hal again. It’s been months since she’s seen him, she wonders how he is, and if he’s gone anywhere knew, or if he’s gotten her any new trinkets from planets or if he’s going to bring her some alien food for her to try.

It takes her a little over an hour to drive back home; she stops at a grocery store on the way home. She’s out of apples, and wants to pick up some squash for a fall soup.

She’s putting her few groceries away when she hears a knock at the door. It’s pretty late and she wonders who it could be. She opens the door and her heart stops. Standing in front of her, with a goofy grin in his flight jacket, is Hal.

And wouldn’t you know it, he’s gotten her some trinkets and some new food to try.

There’s nothing Carol loves more, than the feel of Hal’s lips pressed against her own.


End file.
